My Sexy Cover Girl
by AnimePrincessAlyee27
Summary: Kagome has always had her heartbroken. InuYasha has always been there..but he's also always loved her as well. He has a song for her to reveal his true feelings. Will Kagome accept them or reject them? Whole story is Inuyasha's pov. A one-shot lemon and a songfic. First lemon Dx please review and favoirte! :D


**Hello FanFiction~**

**This is my first fanfic so I'm very sorry if its not so well written but I hope you really enjoy it ^^ this is a one-shot lemon and its my first so plz don't be mean Dx and I really hope you enjoy my story ^^**

**~Full Summery~**

**InuYasha has always been there for Kagome when her heart has been broken. Now due to her most recent heart break she's really doubting herself. Can InuYasha cheer her up by confessing his love for her? Or will it end in even more heartbreak? **

**This is a songfic and lemon :3 and the whole story is InuYasha's POV**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY -mumbles- but I wished I owned InuYasha :'**

I was running to my best friends house with my guitar on my back. Her poor little heart broken again. I growled a little just thinking about. I hate seeing her cry..I hate seeing those salty tears running down her beautiful face..those tears in her crystal blue eyes..when she's like that my heart breaks as well

I'm 24 year old InuYasha Taji half dog demon half human. The girl I'm talking about is 23 year old Kagome Higurashi. She's the most beautiful, sweet, kind, and funny girl anyone could ever meet. She's so perfect any guy would be lucky enough to have her.

I met Kagome in eighth grade. She was one of the few people that accepted me as a half demon. Only three other people accepted me. Sango, a girl who's great in martial arts. Miruko, only one word describes him: Pervert. And the youngest Shippo, he's the youngest out of all of us he's two years younger than us.

Anyway Kagome was the only other girl I've ever loved and want but ever since high school she's always been getting her heart broken by so many guys. Those bastards are lucky I don't see them now

I knocked on her door and when I opened it I saw her sniffing holding a tissue to her nose. Her beautiful blue eyes red and puffy, a frown on her face instead of a beautiful smile. My silver dog ears flattened against my head as I looked at her. God I hated when she was like this..

She looked up at me sniffing "H-Hey Inuyasha.."

I walked in and closed the door behind me "Hey Kags. How you holding up?"

"I-I'm ok.." she sat down on the couch and looked down "I feel like giving up Yasha.."

I sat close to her and looked at her "What you mean Kagome?"

She kept looking down and shrugged a little "On love and realtionships InuYasha.."

I shook my head quickly " Kagome you cant! There's someone-"

She interrupted "No there's not damnit! My heart has been broken too many times already! What's the point anymore?"

"You need to just keep trying kags!" I could tell she was frustrated and angry and broken..

She looked at me with tears spilling out of her eyes "Why? Why do I keep getting my stupid heart broken?"

I was thinking about saying something but she was pissed as it is so I kept listening..

"It's probably cause I'm ugly, stupid or just a complete baka! (for those who don't know "baka" means stupid or idiot) I must be like that if guys keep dumping me! There has to be something wrong with me InuYasha!"

I growled as I listened to her say those lies about herself. She's so stupid saying those things. She looked at me cause my bangs were covering my eyes. I pulled her close to me and held her. I looked down at her. Her tears stopped falling and she started to blush and looked up at me. I smiled. She looked so cute like this.

I leaned down close to her face and brushed my lips against hers. I chuckled when she blush deeper. Then I softly kissed those soft pink lips I always wanted to kiss. It took her a minute but then she started kissing me back. The kiss wasn't heated it was just sweet and soft. We both were blushing as we kissed. I licked her bottom lip a little and I heard moan softly. Gods that had to be the sexiest thing I've heard coming from her mouth. I pulled away slowly panthing a little blushing. She blinked and looked at me blushing.

I smiled and sat her on my lap as I took my guitar from behind me. "Kagome listen to this song. It describes you so well" I smiled when she nodded and started singing.

(The following song belongs to the band "Big Time Rush" I know I know you guys are probality like boo and stuff but I think this song fits in well ^^)

_I don't know why you always get so insecureI wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirrorAnd why won't you believe me when I sayThat to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

_When you're looking at the magazinesAnd thinking that you'll never measure upYou're wrong _

_Cause you're my cover, cover girlI think you're a superstar, yeah you areWhy don't you knowYeah, you're so pretty that it hurtsIt's what's underneath your skinThe beauty that shines withinYou're the only one that rocks my worldMy cover girlOh, my cover girl _

'_**Every word Kagome-chan that I'm singing right now It's all true. I just hope you understand my true feelings' I thought as I continued.**_

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer daySomehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okayAnd you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shapeWhoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're madeWhen you're looking at the magazinesAnd thinking that you're just not good enoughYou're so wrong, baby _

_Cause you're my cover, cover girlI think you're a superstar, yeah you areWhy don't you knowYeah, you're so pretty that it hurtsIt's what's underneath your skinThe beauty that shines withinYou're the only one that rocks my worldMy cover girlOh, my cover girl _

I looked over at her and smiled. Her frown was now that beautiful smile that would cheer anyone up. I'm so glad I did this. I'm glad I could return that smile of hers back upon her face.

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original,_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while,_

_And when I see that face,_

_I'd try a thousand ways,_

_I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girlI think you're a superstar, yeah you areWhy don't you knowYeah, you're so pretty that it hurtsIt's what's underneath your skinThe beauty that shines withinYou're the only one that rocks my worldMy cover girlOh, my cover girl _

_Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_

When I finished the song I put the guitar behind me and when I turned my head she smashed her lips into mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed back. Her lips..they tasted so sweet. She licked my bottom lip and I moaned a little and rewarded her as I opened my mouth. Her tongue licked mine and I moaned again. I licked her tongue back and we twirled our tongues around each others moaning softly.

She then started to suck on my tongue softly. I wasn't expecting that from her. I smirked as she sucked my tongue. '_sneaky wench' _I thought as contined.

After a while we had to pull away for air. A little saliva dripped down as we pulled away panthing. I looked at her and smirked. "Well I never knew you could be so sneaky"

She giggled softly and looked at me "Well I always wanted to that" she blushed as I smirked. "But Inuyasha I-I wanted you to know that I-I umm..a-always.." she was blushing even more now

I held her close to me and smiled softly "What is it Kags?"

She looked at me "Inu-kun..I-I love you.."

My eyes widen as my heart quickened. I couldn't believe it. The girl of my dreams and the only one I loved actually loves me..

I smiled big and stood up holding her. I spun her around smiling and she giggled "I-InuYasha!"

I kissed her lips softly and smiled. "I do too Kagome I love you so much. You made the luckiest half demon in the world"

She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on her and she hugged me tight as I was holding her. We both looked at each other. She leaned up closer to my face and kissed me deeply. Her hands roamed around my chest. I moaned softly and rubbed my hands on her hips slowly going up.

We both continued to kiss as we roamed feeling each others body's. Gods I've wanted to this for so long..

I pulled away for air. I looked at her flushed face and smiled. I whispered huskily in her ear "Let's head up to your room" I chuckled when I looked at her again. She nodded blushing deeply "Ok c'mon InuYasha" She held my hand and we headed up the stairs

* * *

When we got up to her room I closed the door behind me. I walked up behind Kagome and placed my hands on her hips. I leaned my head down and started to kiss around her neck. I could tell this was her weak spot because then she started moaning. I softly nibbled her neck and licked it.

"I-InuYasha.." I heard her moan softly. I smirked and I started sucking where I planned to mark her as mine.

I whispered in a low purr in her ear "Want me to do more love?"

I saw her nod blushing. I smiled and picked her up. I laid her down o her soft bed and hovered over her and captured her lips with mine.

I took off her shirt and looked down at her beautiful, full breast covered by a green lacey bra. I used my claw and slice it in half and tossed it somewhere it else. Her breast now at my full attention. Her pink nipples hard and breast looked so soft.

"Inuyasha that was my favorite-ahhh.." She started saying but turned into a moan as I leaned down and licked the valley between her breast.

I licked her left breast missing her hard nipple. I used one of my hands to give the other one some attention. I kept licking her breast while kneading the other one. I twitched my ears to hear those sweet sounds coming from her. I licked over her nipple and started to suck on it while I gently pinched the other nipple.

"A-Ahhh..oh Inu.." Kagome moaned

I smirked as I continued to suck on her nipple and lick all around her breast. I gave the other one in my hand a good squeeze and she moaned louder. I gently nibbled the hard nipple being careful with my fangs. I switched and my hand was on her breast I just finished playing with and went to the other. I felt her chest rising and falling as she moaned.

After I gave enough attention to her breast I moved down licking and nipping down as I went to her stomach. I licked around her bellybutton and licked inside it. I heard her a giggle a little and I smiled.

I moved down and undid her jeans and slid them down slowly and her soaking wet green lacey thong. She closed her creamy smooth legs blushing and I chuckled softly.

"Kagome dear I need you to open those legs if you want me to continue" I whispered my voice filled with lust and want. She looked at me and she looked so sexy right now. Her face was flushed and lips red and swollen from all our kisses. Her hair spread out in a big wave of curls.

She nodded blushing and spread open her legs. When I looked down I groaned. My jeans got tighter just by looking at her pussy. She was so wet, her clit throbbing for attention. I spread her lips to get a better look. She was so pink and wet. Just beautiful.

I leaned closer my hot breath touching her pussy. I heard her moan softly. I licked her lips slowly teasing her. The tip of my tongue touching her clit. She moaned a little louder panthing. I kept tasting her. Her sweet juices dripping on to my tongue. God she tasted so sweet.

When I moved my tongue inside of her pussy she arched her back off the bed and moaned loud. "Inuyasha so good..more please"

I closed my eyes and lapped away inside of smooth pink pussy. I then used one of my finger to rub her aching clit as I lapped away at her pussy. My ears twitched trying to catch ever sexy moan she made. I was lapping inside of her slowly. My inner demon wanted more of her wanted me to go faster but I couldn't. I wanted Kagome to feel as much pleasure this was all for her

I lapped faster taking and tasting more of sweet juices, rubbing her clit faster.

"Ahhh I-InuYasha I-I'm going to cum..!" I heard Kagome moan.

I covered her pussy with my mouth and started to suck hard on her pussy my tongue flicking over her clit.

"I-InuYasha!" Kagome screamed and she cummed. I licked all of her cum and I leaned up, her juices and cum dripping from my mouth. As she was recovering from her organism I started to strip out of my clothes. She looked over at me as I took off my boxers. She looked down at my hard cock and I chuckled when she blushed more.

"Like what you see love?" I grinned at her. She looked away blushing and nodded yes. I climbed over her and lift up her chin to look at me.

"Kagome are sure you wanna do this? We don't have to" I asked but I was serious. I didn't want to rush anything if she wasn't ready.

"Of course InuYasha. I love you so much and I want our love to be complete" she said smiling softly.

I leaned down and kissed her softly. "Ok here goes Kagome.."

I rubbed my cock against her clit. She moaned softly looking at me. "D-Don't tease me please Inu"

I smiled and held her hips and slammed my hard cock into her wet pussy. I groaned. Fuck she was so tight and wet. She moaned loud and threw her back.

I started thrusting slowly, feeling her. I groaned at how she felt. '_Shit she's like a virgin she's so damn tight' _I thought as I thrusting slow hearing my girl's moans.

"InuYasha..please go faster" Kagome moaned looking up at me.

I nodded and started to go faster. Hearing our slap together made me go faster. Soon the room was filled with moans, groans, and panthing. I placed my hands on either side of her face thrusting. My eyes closed as I kept thrusting filled her wet pussy.

I leaned down close to her ear as I thrusting deep and hard into her "Fuck Kagome do you how good you feel?"

She moaned more and whispered back "Your so big InuYasha and so hard keep going baby don't stop please"

I moaned softly and kept thrusting as I felt her slick legs wrapping around me. My bangs sticking to my sweaty forehead panthing. I licked her neck where I wanted to mark her. But not now later I will.

I went faster as I felt myself coming close to the edge. I could feel her pussy get tighter around me. I moaned softly I could tell she was gonna cum too.

"I-InuYasha I-Im cumming!" I heard her moan/scream as she came all over my hard cock.

"M-Me too Kagome!" I moaned as I started to fill her with my cum. My eyes flashed red and I bit into her neck marking her. She moaned a little by this.

I pulled my teeth out of her neck and licked her mark and smiled. She was now my mate forever.

I pulled out of her slowly panthing. She groaned that I pulled out. I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

I layed next to and wrapped my arms around her panthing smiling. "Did you enjoy yourself babe?"

She nodded smiling " Yeah that felt so damn good baby"

I smiled and licked her mark and she moaned. "You marked me didn't you?" She asked.

Uh-oh I was hoping she wouldn't get pissed at me. "Y-Yeah are y-you mad..?"

She smiled more and shook her head. "Of course not baka. I wanted to be your mate."

I smiled happily and kissed her softly. "I love you mate"

She giggled and kissed back. "I love you too Inu"

Then she climbed on top of me and smirked. She gently rubbed my cock and I moaned. "But I want another round InuYasha" she purred softly into my ear.

I smirked. "Then get to it mate"

Oh this was going to a very lustful night for me and my beautiful mate~

**And that's the end of "My Sexy Cover Girl~"**

**Again I'm sorry if the lemon wasn't great it was my first one and I really hope you all enjoyed the story :D **

**Please Please review I will be posting a new story very soon called "Mr. Popular"**

**Again hope you enjoyed and sorry if the lemon wasn't great ^^'**

**But Please review thanks! :3**


End file.
